Where Are You?
by Khalida Jewel
Summary: Annabeth thinks about the last time she saw Percy. Oneshot.


**A/N- Well it's been a while. I haven't been active in like what? 3 months? **

**I had pretty much lost all inspiration to write. So I'm going to try some one shots until I get over my writer's block.**

**This is the first thing I've posted in the Percy Jackson area. I'm usually writing stuff over in the Legend of Zelda area, but I'm thinking about writing stuff over here as well as the Harry Potter and Sims areas. **

**Anyway, this takes place before The Lost Hero. This is also before Annabeth has the vision. The memories take place right Percy vanishes.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Khalida Jewel**

_Empty._

_Empty._

_Empty._

The overcast sky refused to let anything but the cold drizzle fall on the land below. The wind came in small, tiny breezes, rustling the branches of the barren trees. The morning was silent. The birds were not singing, animals were not scampering around, and there wasn't a person to be seen.

It was hard to imagine this happening at Camp Half-Blood of all places.

The cabins stood, looking empty, though many of them sheltered campers. Many were slumbering, escaping reality in dreams.

One camper had no such bliss.

The early morning silence was not broken by the quiet creaking of Cabin's 6's door opening. The camper paused, making sure the campers had not been waken. No one stirred as she stepped outside and quietly closed the door.

Almost at once, the droplets caught on her blonde curls, making them glimmer. The girl walked away from the cabins, her feet flattening the grass as she went. She paid no attention to this, as she was lost in thought. If one would look into her stormy gray eyes, they would see the sadness and torment in her soul.

This girl was none other than Annabeth Chase.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't the first time her mind had wandered to Percy.

Once upon a time, Percy disappeared from his cabin on a summer night. Gone. Poof. Vanished. The camp had been searching for several months, but came up empty handed. Some of the campers have given up, believing he was dead. Annabeth wanted to scream at them, shaking their shoulders and letting her pent up desperation run free. But she couldn't. If she started doing that, she was afraid she would never stop. Besides, the Athena kids weren't supposed to lose their cool. They were supposed to be confident and know what to do.

"_Stupid stereotypes." _ Annabeth thought as she trudged on.

She missed him. No, she didn't just miss him. Percy has been replaced by a big question mark. She longed for him. Longing was an understatement. It was like she had a huge gaping hole in her heart. Every day, it seemed to get bigger. The gods seemed to mourn for Percy, for they had shut down all communication. It forced Annabeth to discontinue her work on Olympus, the only way she could get away from reality. There was now no escape from the fact Percy was gone.

Annabeth wasn't surprised to find her feet had taken her to the woods. The trees were now in their beautiful fall plumage. The leaves on the ground were brown and soaked from the ceasing drizzle, so she made no noise as she passed by the trees.

Naturally, she had not brought her dagger. There was nothing to be afraid of. After Percy's disappearance, Chiron had all the monsters removed from the forest. If there was any left, they were doing a really good job of hiding. For some reason, this did not apply to Mrs. O' Leary. Probably because she refused to leave the camp without Nico or Percy. She spent her days moping around camp and chewing up the dummies that were made every summer.

Annabeth looked up and realized where she was. Not here. Anywhere but here.

The surface of the water was flat now that the drizzle had stopped. The grass was beginning to die and the area was surrounded by fallen leaves. Despite the changed scene, she could still remember.

oOoOoOo

_He was in the lake, smiling at her. Her shoes and socks had been tossed to the side and her feet were dangling in the water._

"_C'mon Annabeth!" he said, grinning. _

_She shook her head. "I'm good." She smiled back at him. _

"_How can you be "good"? I'm roasting and I'm the one in the water!" he said._

"_It would help if you were more than knee deep." She pointed out._

"_Shut it Wise Girl." He was still smiling._

"_Kelp Patch" she retorted. _

"_Owl Head."_

"_Seaweed Brain." She was grinning now. She got up and strolled into the water._

_He was about to shoot back another insult when she kissed him. He was surprised, but quickly accepted her advance._

_They stood there for a while before she broke off. "You shut up." She said softly._

_He just smiled at her. He took her hand. Annabeth was prepared for another kiss._

_Instead, he dragged her under the water._

oOoOoOo

_It was late into the evening. Dinner had ended and they were back at the lake, lying on the grass. Annabeth could hear the singing coming from the amphitheater in the distance. The setting sun cast orange-red light and threw long shadows into the clearing. The mosquitoes had not come out yet, but they were due to arrive soon._

"_What are you planning for Olympus?" Percy asked, breaking the silence. _

_Annabeth looked at him slightly startled. "Oh a ton of things! I'm working on some blueprints for new temples and maybe a new garden-"_

"_You're forgetting some stuff." Percy said, cutting her off._

"_What?" she asked._

"_First, a giant ocean, an all-you-can-eat buffet, a giant statue of me…" he was laughing so hard, he couldn't finish._

_Annabeth swatted him. "Don't be so humble. I'm designing a temple for you, your own personal castle…" Now she was laughing too._

_By now, Annabeth could hear the faint buzzing of the mosquitoes as the sunset was replaced by the inky night sky. The far off singing had disappeared with the sun and Annabeth could hear campers heading back to their cabins._

_Percy took her hand. "Last one back is harpy feed!" He yelled. Then he took off._

_Annabeth stood there for a second then chased after him. She ran, her blonde hair flying behind her. Her heart and feet were pounding as she chased after him. Stones and cabins replaced dirt and trees as they ran to the cabin area. By now, the campers had either gone to bed or were milling around their cabins. _

_Percy suddenly stopped in front of her. Unaware of this, Annabeth barreled right into him, almost knocking him over._

_He stumbled, then turned around. "Nice one Wise Girl." He commented._

"_Shut up Seaweed Brain." She shot back._

_He laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth let the embarrassment slide off her as she wrapped her arms around him. _

_Soon he broke off the kiss and smiled at her. "Cya tomorrow." He turned around and jogged back to his cabin._

_Annabeth waved at him, even though she knew he couldn't see her. She knew she was completely and utterly in love with him at that moment._

_That was the last time she saw him._

OoOoOoOo

Annabeth retreated from her memory, her eyes brimming with tears. Slowly she took her shoes and socks off and waded into the water, rolling up her pants as she went. She stopped when she got knee deep, the sand making a mold of her feet. The water was freezing, but Annabeth felt an odd sense of peace.

That was all it took to break her.

The hot tears rolled off her cheeks as she stared at the water, watching them making ripples on the flat surface. She felt more lost than ever, but also felt some comfort as she stood there, the icy water lapping at her legs.

"Percy…" she whispered. "Where are you?"

**A/N- Well, how was it? Like I said, this is this first thing I've posted in the Percy Jackson area, so reviews are really helpful.**

**-Khalida Jewel**


End file.
